Unwanted Gifts
by Fullmoonight
Summary: Naruto is a boy born with a sixth sense Becasue of that he is shunned by the village and abused.He sees what he dosen't wanna see and because of a scary expirence as a child Naruto is Scared of nothing execpt ghosts.One day while he was walking he gets..
1. Prologue

Fullmoonnight: Hi minna This is my very first Fanfic i hope i'll be able to finish it -- maybe i should have done a one shot.oh well.This was actually a dream i had and i decided to turn it into my very first fanfic i'm new to this so any pointers would be nice Thank you!Honestly I should have done something Fluffy and cute.hmm maybe if i manage to get my brain working in writing mode then i can!

oh and by the way i don't own Naruto.

warnings( i'm just doing this because i've seen other people do it --; ) yaoiboyxboy,violence,neglect,and possible rape.

Summery:Naruto is a boy born with a sixth sense Because of that he is shunned by the village and abused.He sees what he doesn't wanna see and because of a scary experience as a child Naruto is Scared of nothing except ghosts.One day while he was walking he gets kidnapped by a vampire and is brought to a ghost plagued mansion in the middle of nowhere.Suddenly in the midst of all the confusion a vampire that everyone calls a prince decides to make him his pet.Upon finding out Narutos 'gift' he forces Naruto to get rid of all the ghosts infesting his mansion and return to his room every night.Naruto fights back but only gets punished til he has no choice but to do what Sasuke says.Although Sasuke seems horribly mean,rude,possessive and demanding he still has a soft spot for Naruto.However he doesn't know how to show it and only hurts Naruto more.How will Naruto cope with this new life style?

It was a cloudy night and a small blond was playing out in the forest behind his house.His father was contently watching him from the porch.Identical Azure eyes that would make the skies pale in comparison stood out against the lush greens and browns of the forest.Identical spiky blond hair stood as bright as ever on the 2 radiant males.The smaller one was donning a bright orange shirt with a blue swirl on it with navy blue slacks.The older one was wearing a light blue yukata that faded into white at the top.His yukata was open revealing his slim but muscular frame.A light breeze went by and Naruto shivered so Arashi stood up to get the younger a sweater.Naruto didn't mind playing at night but he preferred the bright and sunny afternoons.However the villagers didn't like him very much and often times called him a monster or demon but he would be fine as long as he has his daddy.Sometime about 2 years ago his mother left town because the villagers were being mean to her well that's what his father said but deep down in the crevasses of his heart Naruto knew that there was something else another reason as to why she left.

As Arashi stepped into there small home he was hit with the intoxicating smell of his sons favorite food Ramen.He passed by the beat up old leather couch and pass the stairs that led to his and his son's room and made it to the front door.Where Naruto's jacket was hung on a coat rack.Then he headed back out after grabbing the orange and blue coat.When he got outside again he couldn't see Naruto anywhere.Knowing how many dangers lurked in the forests he immediately ran to find Naruto.There was an infinite amount of murders that happened around and in this forest.After about 30 seconds of running he spotted a bright blob of blond behind a tree that they once said a man named Orochimaru was killed by a Vampire named Sasuke.As he skidded to a halt he saw that his son was crying.

"Naruto,why are you crying?" Naruto's father asked."T-t-that g-guy said something w-weird."Naruto blubbered.His father looked around and saw no one."Naruto what are you talking about?There's no one here but us."A 3 yr old naruto just clung to his father more tightly and pointed to where he saw the strange man."Naruto,there's no one there whats going on?Is this a joke?"his father asked.The young blond just continued staring at the strange man.Now this was officially freaking Arashi out so he took a quick glance around and took Naruto inside.He sat his son down on the couch and asked him again only to get the same response.'oh god please don't tell me...'"What did he say?"Arashi asked with a fake smile.'Please oh please don't answer...please not like your mother pleas-' his thoughts were interrupted when a small voice whispered"He s-said that he needed my help to kill the person that killed him...but you said when people get killed you can't see them anymore because they're dead...daddy?"Arashi had stood up and paled quite considerably."Naruto...I want you to know I love you."

"daddy?"big blue eyes looked up at a teary eyed man."I love you so so much but i can't go though this,no,not again Naruto your a big boy right?You can take care of yourself right?"Naruto could sense that something was wrong"Daddy?daddy why are you crying did I do something to make you sad?Do you need a hug?Daddy?" naruto was worried he felt like he was going to lose the one and only person in his life.Arashi fell to his knees when he saw his sons concerned eyes and started weeping and hating himself for his own selfishness.Naruto hopped off the battered Sofa and onto the floor "I know you need a Kiss and a hug!"The tiny blonde kissed his fathers forehead and hugged his fathers neck.Arashi With a pained expression hugged his tiny son back."It's late lets go to bed shall we?"Arashi smiled at his son grinning at him with a toothy smile."LAST ONE IN THERE ROOM IS A ROTTEN EGG!"Naruto screamed running off."Chotto matte you can sleep in my room tonight you were always complaining about that Kyuubi guy that follows you around."Naruto paused in his step and screamed"HONTO NE?" "Hai." Arshi nodded his head."YATTA!!"The small blond cheered while running to his fathers room.Arashi's goofy grin immediately disappeared and he started to cry again.He made naruto some ramen and took it to their room.As soon as naruto saw him or rather the bowl of ramen he tackled him.Naruto devoured the ramen and came up with a devious ploy."Daddy come here i wanna hug."naruto said innocently.As soon as Arashi was in arms reach Arashi saw a devious glint in Naruto's eyes.Naruto grinned and said"you.fell.for.it"and started tickling his dad."Oh no you don't!" Arashi yelled as he tackled his son onto the bed and tickled him til there were tears in his eyes.Finally they both lay down.Naruto noticed his fathers eyes looked a little puffier than before and that feeling came back the one he had pushed away earlier."Daddy?"naruto asked playing with Arashi's hair."hmmm?"Arashi asked lazily."Your not gonna go anywhere are you you'll stay right beside me right?Foreva and eva?"Naruto asked Naively cuddling into his chest.Arashi just pulled naruto close and told him to

go to sleep."I love you always rember that alright?promise?"Arashi whispered getting teary again."Okay..."the blonde whispered back sleeply"I luv you to." Within minutes the blonde fell asleep.After staring at his son for hours gently stroking his hair arashi got of the bed and dressed.he walked to the door and turned around to get one last glane at his son.Then procedded to open the door and leave.

That was the last time Naruto ever heard from his daddy.

Gomen ne for any mistakes and my cruelness to Naruto also for any confusion as well. Please review?


	2. Strangers with Entrancing Eyes

Fullmoonnight: Hi minna sorry it took me so long to update I'm so lazy! I'm so happy so many people faved my story! I even got some reviews! Arigato! When i went back to read the first chapter/prologue of Unwanted Gifts I didn't like it but I'm lazy so I'm not gonna fix it for _now_.bows sorry peoples.This is longer to make up for it.Anyways on with the Story.

I don't own Naruto for if i did...kyukyukyu

_italics_-past

'thoughts'

--

The ripped up curtains did nothing to stop the blinding light from shining through to a equally bright blond.The light falling through and gracing the young boys soft features made him look like an absolutely innocent angel stripped of it's wings.He still slept in his fathers room ever since that night.

_A 3 year old Naruto awoke to absolutely nothing but darkness."daddy?" he called out into the darkness.No reply."Daddy?" he called over and over but the only reply that came back to him was silence.Slowly he got out of bed and wandered around the house in search for his father.When he reached the last room he turned around and went back to his fathers room.Deep within his heart he knew that he would never see his dad again but his naive 3 year old mind wouldn't believe it "daddy just went outside to buy food yea that's gotta be it".He denied any thought that his daddy actually left him.However when he opened the door kyuubi was lying on the bed.Shocked Naruto jumped back only to nearly fall down the stairs."Who are you kiddin kit? He left you just accept it."kyuubi sneered._

_"YADDA! He didn't! He didn't!He didn't!"Kyuubi smacked him across the cheek leaving 3 bleeding whisker marks._

_"Accept it kit.It's better if you do and move on with your life."_

_"YADDA YADDA YADDA!"Naruto screamed stubbornly.Only to get smacked again on the other cheek._

_"Listen up kit you know your father never leaves you in the middle of the night.The facts all go against you just...accept it."_

_Naruto started getting quieter and quieter.He just stood there for awhile trying to convince himself Kyuubi was wrong but he couldn't anymore he knew the truth.He wasn't stupid even if he acted that way.He felt tears roll down his bleeding cheeks slightly shocked at the immense pain in his chest his legs gave out under him and he fell to his knees then wept.At the time Kyuubi stared at the poor blond sadly and reached out a hand to touch the blonds head._

_"There there kit it's okay I'm still here and I'll be here for a long time...with you."Kyuubi said while pulling a weeping blond into his chest.While others couldn't see kyuubi or hear him and only thought of him as a legend Naruto could see him.To Kyuubi Naruto was his and only his,anyone who dared to hurt his precious kit would have to be punished severely once he got back his powers._

_While Kyuubi was musing to himself Naruto had fallen asleep._

"KIT! Get your lazy ass up! Your gonna be late again! NARUTO!"Kyuubi screamed at the sleeping angel."...urusai..."Naruto mumbled then rolled over again.'Grrr hmmm what would wake him up??Oh i know!'.Kyuubi ran into the boys closet and pulled out a fake rat.then he crept beside Naruto's bed and started rubbing the realistic feeling rat on Narutos's whiskered cheeks.Naruto furrowed his delicate brows,reached up and grabbed the rat then used it as a teddy bear."ARRRGGGHHHH! THAT DOES IT!" Kyuubi screamed and pushed Naruto off his bed."itai..."Naruto groaned barely awake."ugh...WTF ARE YOU DOING!"he screamed now fully awake."What I have to do every morning.Wake you up."Kyuubi replied sarcastically.Naruto stretched himself out and looked like a fox while doing it.once he was done he got up and sauntered into the bathroom brushed his teeth and washed his face.When he looked into the mirror a scared creature stared back at him with beautiful azure eyes and radiant blond hair,3 smooth whisker like scars on each side of his face.Naruto hated how he looked his features were too feminine and his body lacked any muscle mass overall he could cosplay as a girl and no one would be able to tell the difference.Naruto stripped off his clothes and started changing.Kyuubi could only stare with a blush.When Naruto was done hopping around on one foot to get his pants on he ran around his house to gather his homework.Then he ran out the door with kyuubi waving bye in the door.

While Naruto was running he wan't paying attention and took a wrong turn into a place that he dreaded.

Like usual _they_ were there.

"Yo demon boy where you been lately?"one boy sneered while getting up and blocking Naruto's path.His gang soon following and surrounding Naruto."There's been a case of missing kids lately what did ya do?Eat them?"another boy scowled at him.

"Missing?"Naruto questioned while looking for an escape from the slowly enclosing boys.

"Yea they say it's the vampires fault."another boy answered.

"PFFT vampires! Not scary at all."Naruto taunted at the boys mere centimeters away from him.

"YOu probably have something to do with this don't ya?! "one of the boys screamed while punching Naruto in the face knocking him to the ground.Another one ran up and grabbed Naruto's hair pulling him up.Then ramming his face into the ground again leaving a large welt on his cheek.They gave him a swift kick to his ribs and left while laughing.

Naruto slowly got up and gathered his bearings then left.

When he finally got to school the teacher yelled at him for being late and made him go to the back of the class.While Naruto was walking a girl stuck out her foot and tripped him.The teacher turned around and yelled at Naruto for causing a disturbance and gave him detention.While the rest of the class laughed.

--On to gym class cuz whatever class he has now is boring--

Naruto rushed out of the room and into the locker room to change before anyone got there.However he was to late and it was already filled with people.Trying his best to find a spot where there was no one there he found one where only 2 people were changing.He started stripping off his clothes when he noticed that the 2 guys were staring at him with a strange look in their eyes.So he hurried and rushed to get outta there.His class today was a fitness evaluation 'Great' Naruto thought rolling his eyes 'I'm gonna be sore for work today'.The first thing to do was to run a lap when Naruto was running he got tripped by someone going by.At first he didn't fall but then another kid came by and shoved him out of the way while muttering disgusting monster.Naruto felt the flaring of rage in his chest but he knew better than to lash out at them 'What do they know?' he thought as he stood up to keep running.

--Skip over the rest of the day and detention--

As Naruto came out of the school it started raining.Unfortunately for Naruto he didn't take an umbrella with him making him have to run all the way to work through the rain.While he was running he tripped and fell into a puddle and scratched his wrist in the process of protecting his face.'Gawd i'm such a clutz.'Naruto thought to himself while he licked up the blood and kept running,this time more carefully.His wrist was still bleeding but the rain washed it away.Little did Naruto know there was someone who caught a delightful scent in the air and watched a small blonde trip and fall.Someone who was currently enjoying the scent of a blonde chibi's blood.

When Naruto got to "work" he was hit by the intoxicating smell of alcahol.He was soaking wet and his wrist was bleeding freely.Naruto worked in a bar as a prized bartender and singer.As Naruto came in his boss told him to go bandage up his hand and change into his bartender uniform.The wet kitsune went and did what he was told.After about 3 hours of serving drinks to drunk jack asses.It was time for his favorite thing about this job it was his time to shine on stage.As he went to go change into his stage outfit he noticed a new customer in the corner.He had spikey black hair and onyx eyes with hints of crimson.The handsome stranger was slim but muscular and pale like a porcelain doll.He was also staring straight at Naruto.The said was entranced by the beautiful mans eyes and stopped moving for awhile feeling the need to get closer to the beautiful creature before him.Until his bosses voice snapped him out of his trance like state with a "Get your ass in there change and keep my guests happy i don't pay you extra for nothing!!".Naruto sauntered off and changes into a lose fitting tee with a tie printed on it.Then threw on a pair of skinny's with a rose belt.The golden haired boy looked stunning in his outfit after successfully deeming himself presentable he walked out and towards the stage.As soon as he got on stage the whole bar went quiet in anticipation for his performance."Konnichiwa,Naruto desu! Tonight I think I'll go with my own version of Flavor of life.Oh and by the way if you like it thank you if you hate it then I don't give a fuck.Please enjoy!"Naruto chuckled.The lights went off for a second and a dim spotlight shone on Naruto giving him another angelic look.As soon as he opened his mouth a heavenly sound came out at first it was soft then it became more and more rockish til it was pure punk.When Naruto was done the crowd went crazy.The kitsune stood up and took a deep bow then stuck out his tounge and walked off stage."Naruto you can go home now!"screamed his boss."ARIGATOU!!"Naruto screamed back even louder.

As Naruto was walking home there was a pair of crimson tinted eyes watching his every move.

--

Fullmoonnight:Okay how was that peoples?Cliffy! GAWD i'm so tired this took me sooooooo long to get done and i apologize.HMMMM there was something else i was gonna put here but now i don't remeber Oh and i'm sorry it seems to be moving fast well kinda but i wanted to get some backdrop on Naru-chans life a bit before Sasuke-kun comes in the picture.Whoot i would have taken longer with Narus life but i have devised something that can help me move on in the story yay!! Thank you once again for reviewing and such I hope i'll get more reviews this time as well!


	3. Defiance

Fullmoonnight:Hi everybody thank for the reviews again! I'm still working on my spacing of my paragraph's so that it's easier to read and i'm trying to make my chapter's longer and more satisfying but that means it might take a longer time for me to update arrgh i can't wirte it in class because i can't have people reading it.I can't write it at home either because i don't want my mom to find it so it has to stay on my password protected computer.Which i'm only on for a short amount of time each day.

--

Meanwhile at home Kyuubi was getting bored so he decided to go meet up with Naruto and walk him home.As Kyuubi was walking or rather gliding along the road Naruto always came home on he sensed a familiar presence._It's him_.Suddenly he realised something and started running.

--

Naruto was walking along humming peacefully in his own world oblivious to the world around him.Little did he know there was a dark shadow looming behind him.Suddenly something cold covered his eyes and pulled him into something hard and cool.

"Wha?! Who is it?" Naruto screamed while flailing around.He was turned around and his face turned into the cold thing his back was pressed into before.Naruto continued to flail around and the icy thing covering his eyes disappeared.

"Enough."a chilling voice said it sent shivers down his spine all Naruto could see was a set of crimson eyes before his own azure ones closed.

--

As Kyuubi was "running" he saw a mop of blond but then skidded to a halt as a pair of crimson eyes stared at him with a slight glare._I knew it shit.I should have come earlier._

"NARUTO!" Kyuubi screamed.The vampire just stared at him and within a blink he was gone with Naruto.Kyuubi thought of one word.Shit.

--

In a dark room somewhere a pair of azure eyes were slowly opening.As soon as they were fully open they did a full scan of the room although dark they were able to make out that everything was either navy or black there was a small fire place and couch on one side of the room and on the other side there was a table and shelf full of books.All of which had a symbol carved on them.

_I gotta take a leak._Naruto realised.As Naruto got up and started moving towards the edge of the bed he felt something pull on his ankle.So he yanked the silk covers from his body and saw a shackle around his leg chaining him to the bed post.

While exploring a way to get out he realised that he could freely move around the bed but the chain wouldn't let him go any farther then that.Annoyed the blond started yanking at the chain as hard as possible but it didn't budge.

"You gotta be kiddin me!"Naruto half whispered,half screamed.

--Half an hour later...--

Naruto fell back on the bed panting "-huff- W- huff- T -huff- F? Great I've been kidnapped by some freaky sicko who decided to chain me to their bed can life be any better?"

"Actually it can."A smooth voice replied much like the voice from before. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard this.A tall man walked out of the shadows and closer to the bed.Naruto noticed his eyes were no longer red but a deep onyx like a hole that one could fall in and never come out of.He had pale skin and his hair was spiked up in the back leaving his bangs to frame his flawless face.Naruto couldn't help but notice his lips they were pale but beautiful in every way posible.

"And you are?" Naruto asked while pulling himself together.

"Sasuke Uchia"(a/n: sorry if spelt his last name wrong) he said while flashing a smirk revealing a pair of fangs.

"Dude what's with your teeth you should go to a dentist and get those fixed.I could mistake you for a ...va...m...p..i...re"Naruto started choking on his words when he finally realsed the truth._Sasuke is a vampire._

Sasuke just stared at Naruto amused._Che what a baka_.

"Dobe."Sasuke whispered.

"NANI!? How dare you call me that me name is Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!"Naruto screamed while punching his fist in the air.

"Dobe."Sasuke Stated.

"THAT DOES IT!!"Naruto yelled while lunging forwards to try and hit Sasuke.

Although Naruto missed the smile did not return to Sasukes face.Instead a scowl formed on his beautiful features.Naruto was a little taken back by Sasukes sudden mood swing.Suddenly Sasuke started leaning close to the blue eyed wonder's tan face Naruto flinched at the sudden action.

"You will not try to attack me. Do you understand?"Sasuke whispered in a deadly tone. Being the fool that Naruto is he reached up and smacked Sasuke across the face. Although his smack was weak it proved enough to anger the raven.

--

Kyuubi was still desperately running towards a certain place where he knew a certain blond was being held."KUSO!" Kyuubi kept muttering to himself. _Why did it have to Naruto.His Naruto._

--

Naruto wanted to cry and scream the pain was so immense. His eyes were tearing up and he was hunched over in pain."itai...". Sasuke just punched him.Gathering up the courage he looked straight up and Sasuke and screamed

"TEME! What the hell was that for?!" That earned him a slap.

"You will call me Sasuke-sama from now on."

"Teme." Naruto Taunted and smirked.Sasuke smirked as well and pushed Naruto down and pinned him to the bed whilst he started climbing up onto the bed.

Naruto's smirk faded.

--

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA CLIFFHANGER! and gawd I took forever to write this. I'm so sorry it took so long and it's still so short -cries-. anyways you guys should tell me if i should make longer chapters with longer waiting periods or if i should write it at about 1,000 some words like usual? In any case the next chapter is gonna suck majorly but i'll try to write it well (it's impossible)lol anyways I'll start working on the next chapter right away but it may take a lil while.-bows- gomenOnce again i was gonna say something else here but i forgot -sweat drops-(i'm so forgetful) btw the story is gonna get a lil more depressing from this point on but then it'll get better at some point so please hang in there!

anyways thank you keep the reviews coming -gives off a beautifuly hyptonizing smile-

Ja Na


	4. Punishments

fullmoonnight: hi watsup peoples?...WHERE DId ALL MY REVIEWS GO??thank you to my 2 reviewers.i dedicate this chapter to them yes you know who are.

Don't own Naruto if i did i would have enough cash to go shopping wouldn't i?But i don't -cries-

--

Sasuke hovered over Naruto's slim form. He leaned into Naruto's ear and breathed "This is your punishment.". Naruto instantly started panicking and tried despratly to try and get out of Sasukes death grip. He tried to pull his wrists away but it was impossible even more panicked the blond started thrashing around under Sasuke.

Although Sasuke was amused by the blonds antics he was getting quite annoyed with all the thrashing so he tightened his grip on the blonds wrists.

"Itai..." Naruto whimpered.Instantly he stopped moving and cringed in pain.

Satisfied Sasuke stradeled the blond and held both of his wrists together with one hand the other reaching over to the drawer reaching for his cuffs. Naruto was horrified so he started thrashing around again which only succeeded to piss off Sasuke even more. Sasuke sneered at Narutos pathetic attempt to escape and only continued to confine Naruto with the hand cuffs.

Desprite to get away Naruto opened his mouth and was about to scream when a mouth latched onto his.A warm tounge slid into his mouth exploring every inch of his mouth. A muffled cry erupted from Naruto only to be ignored by Sasuke. He pulled away to let the blond take a breath then crashed his lips back onto his.

A pale hand slid under Narutos shirt teasing every amount of skin it ghosted over.The hand pulled the shirt off of Naruto. Then unbuttoned Sasukes shirt and soon every article of clothing was lying on the ground. Naruto started panicking again when Sasuke flipped him on to his stomach. Making the chain around the blonds ankle make a loud clink noise.

Annoyed Sasuke traced his fingers around the blonds chest and slowly went lower.Narutos eyes widened "Onegai. stop I'm sorry I'll listen from now on please..." his pleas fell on deaf ears as Sasuke continued. His cold hand wrapped around Naruto's member and started pumping. _Damn hes toying with me...but...it feels so ...good._ Naruto's eyes became cloudy with pleasure and despite not wanting to make a sound small mewls and whimpers could be heard."nuuuuuu--ahh!"Naruto cried as there was a flash of white in front of him._ I can't even see that bastards face._

Sasuke lifted up one of his fingers and licked the white covering it before mercilessly sticking it in the blond."GAHH!" the blond lurched forwards.Sasuke countined his administrations while adding a finger then another till he deemed the blond remotely ready. He then slid his own member into the blonde.

A peircing scream rung through the room. Sasuke countinues thrusting and which each thrust came another scream and another til Naruto couldn't scream anymore. His lips quivered and saliva was running down his chin and onto the sheets. His clear blue eyes turned a murky greyish blue. The blonds face was flushed and tears ran down his face as well. The pain was so immense the blond started zoneing out the only thing he could think of was_ wonder what kyuubi's doing I hope hes not worried._

--

Kyuubi ran/glided as fast as he could _Naruto i'm almost there hang on please._ The towering castle came into view at long last but so did the smell of blood not just anyones blood it was Naruto's blood.**His** Naruto. Growling kyuubi swore that he would kill off the damn Uchiha as soon as he could.

--

At long last Sasuke finally pulled out of the blond.Whom just collapsed on the bed panting.

"why?"the blond whispered.

" I told you there would be a punishment if you didn't listen.You have noone to blame but your self."Sasuke said huskily.

Naruto nuzzeled his face into the mattress some more maybe hopeing to sufficate himself.Sasuke lay down beside Naruto and pulled the blue eyed beauty into his arms.The said boy was to tired to put up a fight so he just fell asleep.

Sasuke started settling down as well when he caught a familar scent._Kyuubi?_

--

At long last kyuubi finally reached the entrance to the damned Castle.The forest itself was riddled with unearthly beings ghosts and vampires even demons.He wondered what in the world the castle was like as he continued striding up to the door.

--

Sasuke was marching towards the door catching onto that scent made his blood boil.He knew why that fox was here and like hell would he let him.Years ago he had that disgusting Kabuto invent him something that could confine those damn ghosts.Smirking he had one of his servents open the door and he saw an identical face to his blonds staring back at him.

"Oh kyuubi what brings you here?"Sasuke taunted.

"You know damn well why i'm here.You Bastard!"

"Oh that well i must apologize however you cannot have him."

"FUCKER! DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Kyuubi screamed as charged at Sasuke.The vampire prince smirked and pulled out the invention he got from Kabuto. Suddenly a white light erupted from the device and engulfed Kyuubi.Although when it dissapeared kyuubi didn't look like he changed at all.Kyuubi made sure he was all there before he looked at Sasuke who was still smirking but kyuubi didn't care.Sasuke took the necklace thing on the device and put it over his neck.

"HAHAHAHAHA nothing happened you dumbass!" he laughed as he charged Sasuke.The prince continued smirking.

"Stop."Kyuubi skidded to a halt._I can't control my body..bastard._Kyuubi tried despretly to break free but it was useless."Follow me."Sasuke said while turning around and walking on ahead Kyuubi did what he said despite his wishes.Sasuke led him to the room Naruto was in."As you can see Naruto is fine in my care so you can go to the dungeons now."As kyuubi turned around and headed to the dungeons Sasuke smirked. He really did have the world around his fingers.As he headed back to the bed.He came up with a wonderous way to torture that damn Kyuubi.He headed to Itachi's wing.

--

Meanwhile Kyuubi was standing in the dungeon.He was on the verge of break down hes never been seperated from Naruto for so long before hes been with Naruto since Naruto was born.

--

Itachi nodded his head and headed to the dungeons wearing the necklace that Sasuke gave him. When he got to the dungeon and opened the door.He saw a beautiful sight of a blonde with red streaks.He turned his head to stare at the person who came opened the door.They were a orange red color with slits as pupils.They looked slightly wet as well or was that an illusion because instantly his eyes turned pure red and he growled.

"What do you want?"

"You."

_--_

WHHHOOOOTTTT my very first lemon!Well 14 is a good time to write a lemon lol it wasn't to bad.Dunno why i had naru do a nuu sound but it was cute so good enough :P

I definatly need reviews for this i was up till sunrise typing this up for you peoples.Lol i was surfing through ebay whenever I got a writers block.Then i realised if i wanna buy all the stuff that i have on my watch list i need to get a job but i'm to lazy so oh well.Anyways dunno what to do now arrgh i'm tired maybe a nap.I have no idea when the next chapter is gonna be up maybe sometme this week cuz of the long weekend.Who knows? anyways back to my ebay fantasy shoppping spree (which is just me addding stuff to my wish list and trying to get my mom to buy it for me lol)

Ja na!

Nyaa


	5. Dreams

Fullmoonnight:Peoples! Hi i write this story in my spare time but it's still hard and I do it Because i like reviews and i need practise writing and such.It dosen't help when nobody's reviewing thank you to my other 3 reviewers i tip my hat to you.Gahhh at the current moment i have non stop goosebumps from seeing this disgusting infection thing eewwwwwww arrgh i wanna rip off my flesh and steralize it.This was only a video too.Man if only i was smart and turned back and didn't look at the picture i could peacefully sleep right now.However i just had to be curious and look at it.-smacks self- BAKA! -thinks about it then barfs- baka...

Urk i think i'll get on with the story.. a lil woozy but i'll be fine...-URRP runs off to barf again-

someone else will have to do the Disclaimer and such today - calls in itachi-

Itachi:Due to Fullmoonnight's erm incapability to say the disclaimer i will do it. Fullmoonnight does not own Naruto or any characters only the plot line and scenes. Oh and for the warnings there will be possible lemon and fowl language. Now if you will excuse me I shall go check up on Fullmoon-chan before she kills herself through barfing.

--

"What the fuck do you mean by 'you'." The distressed demon lord ghost growled.

"I mean you." Itachi replied in cool tone while advancing on the ghost.Kyuubi was taken aback by the mans guts. Itachi stood infront of Kyuubi whom was on his knees before the Uchiha.Altough Kyuubi didn't notice the sexual position he was in Itachi certainly did.After Kyuubi's little shock spell passed over he looked up at Itachi.Taking note of his height Itachi was probably only about half a centimeter taller than Kyuubi.Both were very tall men.Kyuubi stood up to look Itachi in the eye.Only to note the mans handsome features Sasuke resembled him so much however Itachi was more appealing to Kyuubi."Tell me what's your name." Itachi's silky voice drawled.

"Kyuubi."the ghost complied.

"Come with me." Itachi ordered whilst leading Kyuubi out the door.They reached Itachi's room as soon as they got in Kyuubi noticed the room was Black and Red.It was set up similar to Sasuke's room however the furnishings where not so refined and polished they were rougher and had a more wild appearence.Just the way Kyuubi liked it."Like what you see?"Itachi asked.

"Ehh not to shabby I guess."Kyuubi muttered.All of a sudden Kyuubi felt a hand lightly touch his chest and shove him onto the bed."Wtf?"he muttered before a pair of lips crashed onto his."mmmuupphhh" _Oh damn hes a good kisser._ Suddenly Itachi pulled away.

"What you want me to stop?"the crimson eyed man panted.Kyuubi reached his arms up and wrapped them around Itachi's neck pulling him down closer."Didn't think so." he muttered huskily.As they started their hot and heavy makeout session again constanty battling for dominance.Itachi's hand slid under kyuubi's shirt and lightly pinched his nipple earning a small moan from the demon lord.All was going well until the door suddenly swung open.

"ah! Itachi-sama everything has been prepared."Neji said without the slightest blush once so ever.Itachi got off of Kyuubi and sat up.

"Neji don't you ever knock?"itachi mumbled slightly embaresed.

"Why,Itachi-sama if I knocked I wouldn't have any black mail would I?"Neji said confedently.

Itachi just stared at his cocky servant.Then he gracefully sat up and headed towards the door.Itachi stopped at the door frame,turned around and gave a swift wink to the kyuubi sitting on his bed.

"We'll continue later."

"We better."Kyuubi winked back.

--Sasuke pov.--

_Wow he's so beautiful and such a great fuck toy.Hmmm maybe I was a little rougher then I should have been but man that was great it coulda been even better if he was willing maybe I should make him love me._I looked down at his sleeping face.It was so innocent but had a sad expression on it._He looks like a broken angel._

_It's so beautiful._

_--next morning and normal pov--_

There was no sun shining through the windows.However it seemed that the blond glowed on his own in the dark room.Glistening blue eyes fluttered opened to an unfamilar room._Where am I? _As Naruto tried to move he felt a sharp pain shoot up his back.Then it all came rushing back to him the walk home getting kidnapped meeting Sasuke and then _**that.**_Naruto fell over and curled into the fetal position ignoring the pain in his lower half._Sasuke had done the deed and raped me but not only that I gave in I acually enjoyed his touches._

_Disgusting._

_How disgusting of me no wonder kyuubi still hasn't found me yet.He probably dosen't even want me back but wouldn't it better for everyone if i wasn't there anymore?Kyuubi could pass on, the kids in school would be happy too.I probably belong in this predictment don't I?_Naruto rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling.Recalling all of his dreams to become famous and admired by everyone and his father.The reason Naruto wanted to become famous was 1.he wanted to respected and 2. he wanted to find his father.Suddenly Naruto remembered something his father told him,_It takes nothing to give up but it takes true effort to keep dreaming and believing._

_That's right he couldn't just give up now could he?How foolish to think about just abandoning something he was obviously born for.That's right like hell would I the great Uzumaki Naruto ever do something so foolish as to abandon my dream.BELIEVE IT!_Naruto was about to jump up but the chain on his ankle and the sharp pain in his ass prevented him from doing so.

Suddenly the door creaked open and in walked Mr.Rapist himself.Naruto glared at him with a scowl on his angelic features as Sasuke strode across the room and sat on the bed.Naruto didn't move however he was ready to fight back when neccesary.

"Hey calm down i'm not doing anything to you right now."Sasuke mumbled to Naruto.

"Why should I teme?"Naruto growled.Sasuke's hand twitched when he heard that he was about to smack him but remembered his plan.

"Because If you listen i'll let you see kyuubi."Sasuke replied gently.Naruto's weary eyes instantly lightened up and he completely forgot about defending himself from Sasuke and instantly latched onto the tallers arm.

"HONTO? Kyuubi's here?Wait what are the conditions?" the blond started jumping up and down.

"Yes now if you shut up for a second i'll tell you."Sasuke replied aggrevated.Naruto really did go quiet for awhile but Sasuke could see his obvious twitching.

"Kiss me." Naruto's eyes went big.

--

Fullmoonnight: Sorry this is so short it's mostly just the authers note i apologize and it took me soooo long.Yea it was kinda jumping every where wasn't it?MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhA that scene with itachi and kyuubi was supposed to be a lemon but because i didn't get enough reviewers this is your punishment!THAT RIGHT YOU GET PUNISHMENTS!lol but please do review it makes me a very happy writer when i know that my work has done something else for anyone.Theres gonna be some fluff next chapter and if i get enough reviews perhaps a lemon.HEHE -evil looks-

-itachi walks in- yes apparently shes been cured amazing isn't it?believe it or not shes on an evil high right now please excuse her actions -Runs off with a rope to tie up the crazy writer before she beats someone to death-


	6. Reunited

Fullmoonight:Well I wasn't gonna start writing anything till about next weekend but my Mom's being an un fair bitch and took my internet so you get your chapter early.Yes my grade nine grad was yesterday(june 12) that was shitloads of fun!My auntie gave me 100 bucks and so did my granny my auntie gave me a photo frame and my mom gave me a touch screen mp3 video player(archos 605 wifi) it's pretty damn sweet but today my lil bro was annoying me and shes all like OMG IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!She took my internet and my door knob so there was a big hole which I had to tape up lol I'm accually still not bored downloaded so much on stuff on my computer it keeps me interested without my internet and if she ever took away my computer, all my psp,cellphone,archos(both of them) plus my sketchbook and twisted imagination and some lined paper I could keep myself interested for months XD HA TAKE THAT DUMBASS! Anyways on with the story...

-itachi walks in-

Itachi:The crazy girl laughing her head off behind me does not own anything except for this stories plot.There will also be swearing since someone-cough- is in a slightly pissy but hyper mood as you noticed above.

--

"What?!"The blond jumped back.

"It's a simple request really,just kiss me."Sasuke smirked.The poor blonde looked appalled and absolutely confused.The prince pulled Naruto into his chest,Naruto just stared straight into Sasukes face hoping to find what the hell he meant while Sasuke just gazed into those beautiful entrancing blue orbs."Well?What do you say.If you do it I'll take you to Kyuubi."

Naruto debated with himself should he kiss the jackass that raped him and see his precious kyuubi and kyuubi can kill the fucker or he could try himself and probably end up getting 'punished' again.

Naruto chose the first option.

"Just a kiss right nothing else?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Hai."Sasuke nodded.Naruto leaned up and gave those beautiful lips a quick peck.Blushing madly Naruto tried to scamper away but Sasuke kept a firm hold over him.Seeing that it was futile to just try to run away he started trying to push Sasuke away whom was leaning in closer to Naruto."I want another one...".

"I-I-I-I T-think y-you should untie me first..."Naruto stuttered while trying to push Sasuke off and blushed even redder.If that were possible.Sasuke snapped out of it and let naruto go who fell back onto the mattress.Sasuke went to Narutos ankle and chanted a spell that realeased the metal cuff.

Sasuke threw Naruto a set of pj's that were about 3 times to big for Naruto."Put on some clothes before we go.I don't have a smaller pair so just make do with that one."The blond scurried into the pjs and hopped off the bed.Sasuke had to admit Naruto looked too cute.The shirt was far to big so the sleeves flopped over his hands and the pants were to loose so Naruto tried to keep them up by holding them but the bottoms still went over his feet.Sasuke just kept staring at the adorableness that is Naruto.

"What are you looking at!"Naruto pouted only making him look even cuter.

"C-C-Come on lets g-go."Sasuke stuttered holding back his urge to just glomp Naruto.The annoyed blond tried to follow Sasuke the best he could but it was impossible with those damn pants.Naruto pretty muchly just waddled and hopped behind Sasuke until he was half way down the hall when suddenly he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Itai..."The blonde mumbled into the floor.Sasuke turned around to realise that the blond blob he saw trying to follow him before was missing.He took a quick glance around him only to find the poor thing on the floor.He gave a long sigh and bent down to pick him up he then rolled up the hems of the pants in hope that his blond eyed beauty wouldn't fall again.

Naruto watched as Sasuke rolled up the hems of his pants with those long elegant fingers and couldn't help but be entranced.He had a slight blush on his face when he realised what was going on.When Sasuke finished he gave Naruto's knee a light pat and got up motioning for Naruto to follow.The blonde followed Sasuke like a puppy.

When they Finally got to Itachi's room.Sasuke pushed open the door and Naruto instantly ran inside not caring about wheather there was anything dangerous in the room or not.

As soon as Naruto caught sight of the blonde hair with red streaks he instantly tackeld the lump under the sheets."KYYUUUBBIII !"Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.Kyuubi rolled over with a groan until his groggy mind realised it was Naruto.He shot up and glomped Naruto.

"NAARRRRUUUUU-CCHHHAANNN!!" Kyuubi whinned._That's weird Kyuubi's never like this unless...he's horny.._. "Naruto what's that smell on you?"Kyuubi asked nonchalantly with a wavering smile.

"UMMMMMMM..." Naruto looked down he knew that kyuubi would figure it out but he didn't really want Kyuubi to butcher Sasuke quite yet he wanted to find out if Sasuke had another side to him one that Naruto only got to take a quick glance at.

"It was that fucker wasn't it?Naruto?"Kyuubi's smile diminished.Naruto had to give a light nod."I'LL KILL HIM!MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!"Naruto tried to calm Kyuubi down to no avail he was still screaming a line of threats.

--Meanwhile in the kitchen--

Sasuke and Itachi were having an intense staring competition while eating apples until a loud scream of 'I'll kill him!' was heard.Itachi recognized the voice as Kyuubi's while Sasuke figured that the line was meant for him."Ahhh that can't be good"They muttered at the same time.As they headed up to Itachi's room.

--Back to kyuubi and Naruto--

Naruto was flailing around trying to get Kyuubi to calm down.While kyuubi was practically hopping off of things and destroying everything in his sight."THAT BASTARDS DEAD WHEN I GET TO HIM HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY LITTLE NARUTO!!"Naruto gave up trying to calm Kyuubi down quietly so he pounced the screaming ghost onto the bed.

"KYUUBI YOUR SO DAMN LOUD SHUT UP FOR A SECOND YOUR GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACHE!"Naruto screamed at the shocked demon lord.Kyuubi snapped out of his rampaging fit to stare at the tiny blond sitting on his stomach.

"Gomen it's just...I couldn't protect you when you needed it the most I'm sorry."Kyuubi panted while reaching his hand out to Naruto's scared cheek.Naruto willingly pressed his hand against his cheek letting a few tears escape his eyes when he remembered his disgust from that morning.Kyuubi sat up and pulled naruto into his chest.While Naruto let everything sink in and he let out a sob Kyuubi pulled Naruto in even closer and rested his chin on those soft blond locks.His eyes flaring with his hatred for Sasuke and love for Naruto.

--Over to the Uchiha's--

Sasuke and Itachi leaned against the door waiting for a good moment to enter.

"So what are you planning to do with him...otou?"Itachi asked giving a daunting pause between him and otou.

"I have my plans you'll see."Sasuke mysteriously replied while turning around to open the door Itachi following suit.As they entered the other too turned around to look at the Uchihas.A low growl came from Kyuubi and was directed at Sasuke.While Itachi decided to usher Naruto and Sasuke out of the room.Outside the door Naruto and Sasuke just stood staring at each other."e on I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"The blonde asked.

"I want you to go to the 3rd floor and take a look.You'll know what you need to do afterwards."The prince replied cryptically.Naruto took a look at the stairs and saw some wards.

Ghost wards.

--0.0--

Yay! i finally did a spell check sorry about the other ones i kinda forgot...hehe...anyways if i get five reviews you'll get your next chapter sooner this was pretty muchly a filler chapter cuz i was bored so theres some cute Sasuke and naruto fluff and some cute kyuubi and naru fluffish?LOL the pajama thing yea the other day i put on my pjs and that happened to me...i just sat infront of the mirror for a long time because i looked so cute hahah XD anyways the plot will finally surface eventually!MWUHAHAHA yeeaaa i'm just winging the story right now so everything is kinda sloppy and yea i'll work it out somehow...anyways plugged my internet back in so off to forever more i go

JA NA!


	7. The Key To Everything

Fullmoonnight: I'm so sorry it's been forever since i updated but i did have the chapter done on my laptop however my lil bro spilled water all over it and so my laptop went kaboom. Then you know i was to busy to redo it since i was in Vietnam and was busy everyday (lies) anyways then i went to japan (be jealous) yes it was beautiful and theres lots of girls with bleached hair like mine over there YAY! i'm not a weird asian girl who bleached her hair!(people in backgound: oh pssht your still weird) then afterwards i had to start highschool it's kinda confusing at times but at other times it can be really fun.However higschool life is messing with my time i have homework everyday and i'm always busy doing something i'm finally free this weekend thanks to my friend taking my math book thus leaving me UNABLE to do my homework and leaving me with spare time.YAY!

going on with the story...

--

" Kyuubi who was that line meant for?" Itachi interogated after he closed the heavy oak doors.

"Isn't it obvious for that bastard Sasuke."Kyuubi snapped.Poor Kyuubi naver saw it coming when a large palm slapped him across the face with enough force to send Kyuubi to the mattress in shock.

" You will never speak of a royal member of the Uchiha clan in such a manner again do you hear me?!" Itachi boomed.

"Why should I? He dared to touch Naruto! Not only that but defile him! What right does he have to do such things to such a young boy?" Kyuubi burst in outrage.

"Hes a prince." Itachi ground out pinning Kyuubi to the mattress."Such as I." With that final remark he started stripping Kyuubi. (a/n: yes in my story ghosts can be felt,molested and stripped just like any normal human,other wise we wouldn't have a lemony scene about to happen anyways carry on.) Although at first Kyuubi didn't mind and was slightly enjoying himself he remembered that Itachi was still an Uchiha just like that bastard Sasuke and felt disgust rage over his entire body.

"G-get off! I never agreed to this!" Kyuubi stuttered while shoving Itachi away.

"You don't have a choice." Itachi replied to the frantic hot head who wouldn't stop trying to struggle away."Stop and enjoy yourself " Itachi demanded. Unwillingly Kyuubi obeyed his arms fell limp to the side and his eyes wanted to well up with tears as Itachi removed his last item of clothing.

Stripping off his own shirt he then lowered himself onto one of Kyuubi's nipples causing a small shudder to escape the demon lord.Lightly sucking on Kyuubis nipple Itachi brought his slender fingers to Kyuubis other nipple making Kyuubi squirm.Itachi's mouth left Kyubbi's perked nipple to start a trail of kisses down towards the half erect member.The Uchiha started placing light kisses up and down Kyuubi's member before taking it into his mouth as he did so,he started probing Kyuubi's entrance with his fingers.This caused Kyuubi to realease a long contained moan.Itachi took this as his que to enter and so he stuck his fingers inside and explored Kyuubi's inner walls.Kyuubi released another moan.Itachi increased his speed causing Kyuubi to buck his hips like crazy. 'Damn i'm so close hurry...'Kyuubi relayed in his mind until suddenly Itachi stopped administrating all his previous actions and withdrawed. Slowly he sat up and marveled at the 'demon lord' that he had now brought down to a mere man whom lusted for a release it was a beautiful sight.

"Your extremely sexy like that did you know?" The menevolent man taunted with a grin.

"Your a bastard did you know that?" Kyuubi snapped back proping himself on his elbows to be in better eye level with his captor.The smirk on itachi's face vanished and with one sturdy hand he pushed Kyuubi back down on the bed.Gracefully he positioned himself at Kyuubi's entrance.The demon lord's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw what was going on.

Itachi thrust in elicting a sharp gasp from Kyuubi.As Itachi continued Kyuubi's gasps became frantic panting or lusty moans.'hmmm i guess being a ghost for so long means he hasn't been laid for a long time as well.' Itachi pondered however all thoughts stopped when he looked down and saw the beautiful,flushed,tear streaked face beneth him.The only thought that was in Itachi's head at the time was' I want EVERYTHING from this man.' "Kyuubi...do you love me?"he asked out of the blue surprising not only Kyuubi but himself.

"NO!" Kyuubi half screamed half moaned.

"Well then who?" Itachi panted.Kyuubi started to buck even more.

"Na-na-NARUTO.." The ghost screamed while a white flash engulfed his vision.Shortly after he passed out only catching a glimpse of Itachi's scowl.

--Back to Naruto who's made it back to the room--

Naruto sat in shock his worst fears were catching up to him.

...

_"Your kidding right?"a wave of panic passed over Naruto's body._

_"No there are 7 Ghosts up there and your gonna get rid of them for me."The cruel raven calmly stated._

_" I don't even know how!"The frantic blue eyed angel explained._

_"Well you'll learn"The raven replied.Naruto's jaw hit the ground._

_..._

'GRRR THAT EVIL BASTARD HOW DARE HE!!HE TREATS ME LIKE I'M A THING NOT A PERSON I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET KYUUBI FINISH HIM OFF!' In the midst of his fantasy of killing Sasuke the door opened.In walked...you guessed it Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke...?"

"It's master to you."

"Sasuke.What if i don't want to do it? What if i can't?" Naruto rebeled.

"You don't have a choice.This might as well have been the reason as to why you were born with that gift."

"I won't do it find someone else to do your dirty work for you."Naruto hastily stated.Sasuke looked appaled and headed towards the door.Naruto had a way of playing with his nerves it was like every single word he said had an underlying message of insult towards him.

"One can't escape their fate so easily."Sasuke remarked as he shut the door.

'Great i've made Mr.Touchy Rapist get mad at me what now?' "Ugggh what else could go wrong?"(a/n: don't they vere learn? That line only makes things worse!)

--with Sasuke--

'So what if he didn't want to? How dare he talk to me in such a tone i'm the prince here and hes the pet!' Sasuke fumed as he walked to his harem.

"Sasuke-Sama!" the girls burst out in harmony.

"Sakura,Ino." Sasuke stated dispursing all the girls leaving only 2 whom followed him to a room.

'I hate them but yet sometimes their alright.' (1)

--With Itachi--

'Naruto huh? I refuse to let that chibi have MY kyuubi's heart.All i own so far is his body i want everything his love his soul his desire.Everything.However the only way i can obtain this i have to break him through that blond moron he holds so dear.Then he'll realise if i'm not his only one then everyone else will suffer.' Itachi decided in the dark crevices of his mind. Gracefully he got out of bed showered and dressed before heading out the door he took a quick glance at the sleeping figure on the bed and whispered a quiet "You'll see.". As Itachi sauntered through the elegant victorian corridors heading towards Sasuke's room the only thing going through his head was:

**Naruto you are the key to everything.**

--

Fullmoonnight:WHOOOT! OMG after months of stalling and being lazy and getting hit with a certain block over and over again i came up with this within a few hours.The lemon scene hopefully will make you people forgive me for the extremely late late really late update.I'm so tired i'm typing with my eyes closed.uggh i'm so tired i don't wanna open them. It's nearly 3 am i woke up this morning at 5 am due to having a nightmare(yes i'm a highschooler that gets scared of her nightmares) Hehehe i like the ending in this one it's kinda crypictic how cool.haha how sad i'm complimenting my own work.Accually thats not whats sad whats sad is that when we went to register my lil bro for the elementary the lady was like registering for 2? My jaw hit the ground i know i'm short but would an elementary kid have such big boobs?the convo went on like this:

me:uhh accually i go to Eastglen

Lady:but thats a highschool

Me: Thats why i'm going there**.**

**Lady :...**oh! o.0 i s-see you a highschool student i'm sorry.

me:-cries in corner-I want to grow too ya know! i'm only 5 feet tall -wails some more-

Please review -sniff sniff- for the mistaken elementary student.Oh and also i'm hoping to start an anime club in my school please cross your fingers for me.-bows head-

(1) uhh yea that's very weird of him isn't it but for the sake of the plot he's gonna have to like them enough to trust them.

Ohh and i noticed this but how come nobody really asked me where i went during that long long long break does this mean you don't care?! -cries again-i was so disappointed when nobody sent me single msg asking about the story.In anycase if anybody was wondering if i was dead -glares at people who didn't(which was alot of people)- i'm not and i'm not quiting yet i've been hit with a wave of inspiration!-gigantic wave comes in from nowhere.-uh oh 0.o

--Please prepare for the next chapter :--

Nightmare.


	8. Nightmare

Fullmoonnight: Hello everyone! yes I am not dead. I'm so sorry for such a late post words cannot express how badly I feel. I have no idea if i will be able to finish this story or not but i will try my my wave of inspiration dried up so now i gotta go hunt for a puddle or something. I have also edited lots of the original scenes in my head out so there probably won't be alot of scenes where Naruto is catching ghosts.I'm sorry if you were looking forward to that.

* * *

Itachi continued down the hall when a girl from Sasuke's harem walked by she saw him she immediatly paused and greeted him with a deep bow. Itachi dissmissed her with a light nod as he continued to Sasuke's room.

------With Sasuke-------------------------

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura screamed reaching her climax. Following suit was Ino then Sasuke. As soon as he was done he got off the bed he quickly went to take a shower while Sakura and Ino started gossiping about how great he was.

--------With Naruto--------------------

_'Damn that teme. He's always acting like he was in the world did I stop Kyuubi?' _Naruto he heard footsteps outside the door. 'Damnit teme is back'.

"I'm not fucking doing it! Do you hear me!?" the unsuspecting blonde screamed at the door." I swear! Kyuubi will have your ass for being such an asshole!" as he was screaming that last line the door slowly opened to reveal a tall dark haired man by the name of Itachi."Uhh....oops I ....uh......meant....uh?" Naruto murmured as he stumbled over his words.

"So that's how you talk to a member of the royal vampire family eh?" Itachi stated as he locked the door behind him. Naruto just curiously watched him wondering what he was up to. 'They really are similar.'he thought refering to Kyuubi and Naruto's poor manners. Naruto only cutely tilted his head to the side trying to decode what was going on as Itachi sauntered over to the bed Naruto was sitting on." I think such a rude pet should be punished." Itachi threatened, upon hearing this Naruto's eyes opened to the size of plates. Itachi continued to stare at the horrified blonde as he started taking off his shirt. Finally it sunk into Naruto's head, he was about to be raped._Again_.His body acted on it's own upon realiseing this and he leaped off the bed and made a mad dash for the door. Of course between the speed of a human and vampire: the vampire would win. The poor blonde didn't even make it half way across the room before he was snatched up by one of Itachi's arms and violently thrown back on the he could even sit back up Itachi had pinned him already.

"NO! DAMNIT NOT AG---" Naruto tried to scream out but Itachi had muffled his scream with his lips. While he continued stripping off his shirt." MRRRPPPHGGH!!" Naruto attempted. Itachi just ignored it and started removing naruto's pajama pants those came off easily since they were Sasukes and far too big for he was doing this Naruto started to thrash around violently managing to put a cut on Itachi's face although it healed faster than it was made Itachi was murderous. 'OMG I'M GOING TO DIE!' Naruto screamed out in his head as Itachi's fangs started growing out longer and Itachi started hissing. His eyes turned crimson and he flipped Naruto onto his belly and clawed him down his whole back making Naruto scream and the scent of blood overwhelming,

"Now stay still." Itachi growled his teeth returning to normal however his eyes stayed red. Naruto was in a daze from the pain so Itachi took advantage of that and decided to lick off the blood trailing down Naruto's back. Naruto snapped out of his daze immediatly the minute an icey cold tongue slittered up his back.

"Please...don't do this." the already exhuasted blonde whimpered. This in turn only earned him a hard slap across the face.

"You do not talk unless permitted." Itachi reprimanded. Itachi wasted absoulutly no time with foreplay as he slipped off his pants knowing that the scent of Naruto's blood would send Sasuke up the blonde's eyes widened to the size of ufo's.'NO FUCKING WAY IS HE PUTTING THAT INSIDE ME.' Unfortunatly for the poor blonde Itachi saw his reaction, gave a smirk and pulled his hips closer. Naruto's jaw dropped and all he could do was shake his head which made Itachi smirk more as he put the tip against Naruto's frantically gathered whatever strength he had left to try and wriggle away which of course didn't work since Itachi dug his nail's into Naruto's skinny hips making him bleed some more and making Naruto yelp. That yelp soon turned into a scream as Itachi thrust into Naruto unprepared. Itachi paused for a moment to marvel at how tight the blonde was and Naruto burst out into down he noticed the annoying weepy sounds the blonde was making and covered his mouth with his hand causing Naruto to cry even more. The black haired man only rolled his eyes and continued he moved Naruto would try to scream. Luckily for the blonde Itachi came fast since he wasn't used to having such a tight partner.

"Why me?" the broken blonde whispered.

"Because you deserved it."a cruel Itachi he pullled out and left.

-------WITH SASUKE----------

'I love showers. The warm water makes your body relax and the fact that it's so loud blocking out all the other sounds in the whole damn usual annoyingly good sense of smell will smell nothing but shampoo and conditioner.' Sasuke was thinking as he was getting out of the shower he took a very long shower today probably because Naruto stressed him out so much.'Which reminds me that dobe hasn't had a shower since he got here.' As Sasuke opened the door to the bathroom an overwhelming scent of blood blew right in his face."This scent...NARUTO!" Sasuke ran off in a panic thinking the dobe has killed himself or something but as he got closer to the door he smelled another scent.

Itachi.

The vampire prince threw open the door to the room only to find a little ball in the corner of the bed hiding under a pile of pillows. The beds,pillows ,blankets and sheets looked like they were props in a horrible gore little ball was shaking and could already guess what had happened here.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered ball suddenly started shifting to the other side of the bed actually the ball went a little to far and ended up on the ground with a thud. Sasuke rushed over and tried to help the groaning Naruto but as soon as he reached his hand out Naruto had jumped back with a yelp leaving the blanket behind.

Sasuke was horrified to find that Naruto's whole back was covered in blood and bruises and his face had a big,splotchy purple hand print on his right of all the emotion his eyes were displaying was heart breaking.

Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't trust anyone for a long time.

'I need to have a talk with Itachi.'

* * *

Fullmoonnight:WHOOT done! Another chapter in my miserable story. I'm so sorry for the insane wait but lots of things happened like I got a puppy! I love her to bits and can't afford to turn on my computer to type and leave her by herself in the living I recently discovered this thing called pen and paper (I know crazy right?) it helps me alot.

I have no reason to ask for reviews and ratings since i don't even deserve them because of that insane wait. -teary eyes- so instead i'll say this:

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY TO THIS POINT AND I'LL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! I truely hope I can finish it although i don't really know where it will go now it's changed quite a bit from the original plan.

Honto ga Arigatou.


	9. Bath Time!

Fullmoonnight:OMFG guys so sorry about the wait (yes over a year) It seems I update annually now.-cries- I'm now in my last year of highschool that means I have even more homework and even LESS time to write.I will make it my goal though to post another chapter before finals roll around -faints- I will also make an effort to fix the grammar mistakes from previous guys can just assume that after I post a new chapter I go on hiatus.(Thats honestly just how long it takes me to find some time to write ) This chapter is almost 2,000 words I 's my way to .

Sasuke's mood was not at it's peak at the current moment...actually he was could one blame him? He honestly wondered what had compelled Itachi to do such a heinous deed to someone elses sat there and pondered,and pondered,and pondered,and got the raven decided that theres noway he could ever understand the thoughts of his other words he would have to ask the bastard himself.

-Itachi's POV-

'Sasuke should be looking for me Kyuubi's gonna be what to do...Sasuke's little pet is quite nice though...but kyuubi's still they both have such smooth skin and their both so tight and-'

A loud slam from the heavy wooden doors of the study he was currently residing in,rudely interrupted his cause of that loud noise was none other than red eyes met calm black ones.

"WTF DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Sasuke screamed.

"Thinking." Came the smooth reply.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Sasuke continued

"Well when people want to figure things out they usually have to think about it."Itachi retorted.

"NOT THAT! I meant why would you do such a thing to MY pet?" Sasuke corrected.

"Ah yes. It seems that you call him your 'pet' but such a poorly trained pet would be an embarassment to our family.I merely broke him in for you, why must you be so mad?" Itachi's tone was dancing between menacing and prideful.

"Which part of MY pet don't you understand? I was going to break him in my OWN way because he is MY pet! MINE." Sasuke growled.

"If that is the case then you had better train him you want to make a mockery of the Uchiha you do then I will be forced to get rid of him" It was a full out threat.A threat from Itachi is not a threat to be taken 's eyes glimmered with a spark of ideas about how to go about couldn't stand it anymore and he turned to leave through the same mohogany doors he had slammed apart before.

"Hes gonna need that shower I guess he wouldn't be able to stand..." Sasuke quietly murmered."Sakura." A pink blob appeared beside him."Prepare a bath for my pet."

-Naruto P.O.V-

'Uggh 2 times within a short amount of time, well I can already see where this is I should just listen to who am I kidding like I would ever.'A bloodied blonde thought to himself. 'I really want a but that would sting.' A quiet knock came at the door.'AGAIN?' Naruto wanted to run and hide somewhere but his body refused to comply with his door lightly swung open to reveal a pretty girl with green couldn't help but think this girl was so adorably she looked at him she sighed like he was another burden to her and she then turned away and headed straight for a door to her right and went in.'Scratch that shes not that cute.' Naruto corrected himself. The sound of running water and the scent of citrus came floating out of the door she went again there was a knock at the tensed up again and once again he wished his body would allow him to run away and pink pig came out of the room she went into and Sasuke opened the door and came girl bowed to Sasuke and shuffled out of the room.'Well this day just keeps getting better and better' Naruto sarcastically thought to himself. Sasukes eyes were flickering between red and black mostly because the scent of blood was making him lose control.

-Sasuke's p.o.v-

'Oh god this scent is driving me up the wall but I can't do anything right now If I do I might kill does he have to look so hot even when he's covered in I'm gonna go crazy!Alright gotta calm down I gotta calm down'Sasuke was obviously fighting and inward battle.

-Naruto's pov-

'Why is he just staring at me hes been standing there for like 5 minutes' Suddenly Sasuke moved forwards and picked Naruto up. "Hssssss" Naruto hissed at the pain caused by the contact.

"I figured you would need a bath."Sasuke stated._Ah so the teme hasn't gone brain dead yet_.Sasuke proceeded to carry him into the room the pink blob had went in was a beautiful Ivory tub actually it was more like a pool than a bath fountains were located throughout the tub.A crystal chandalier hung above the middle of room and intricate patterns were scattered about all over the the room was overly elegant and beautiful. Sasuke lowered Naruto into the whimpering sounds could be heard through out the huge 's expression looked like it flickered for a second but then went back to normal._Was that my imagination?This pain is making me go mad. _

Normal P.O.V

The water around the injured blonde was turning a light pink Naruto managed to relax in the breathed a long sigh,slinked in the water and pointed his azure eyes directly that it was empty but of course it wasn't Instead his cerulean eyes met onyx onyx eyes belonged to a naked vampire prince who was holding a towel and ignored Naruto's shocked/scared/annoyed expression and got into the water beside him.

"Turn."One simple word was all the raven said.

"What? Why?" Naruto let out a sigh at his pet's stupidity and grabbed his arm yanking him so that his back was facing opened his mouth to protest again but the stinging from the marks Itachi gave him forced his mouth shut lightly pressed the towel against Naruto's back only to recieve a flinch and by the blondes whimpers he continued washing his enough Naruto stopped flinching and instead just pouted.

"Lift your leg." The prince commanded.

"Your kidding right?I'm still injured!"Apparently the stinging sensations would only last a short while for the looked like he was ready to just drown the he refrained and grabbed Naruto's ankle and pulled it out of the water making the blonde fumble around in the water to keep his once again started washing his pet only much rougher than he finished threw his foot back in the water as if the ligament had betrayed him in some horrible way.

"Other leg."Hoping this time would work the raven ordered his pet his surprise his pet he finished washing his leg he realised he had one more part he would have to take care of ...yes...THAT. ...His pet would DEFINATLY not comply to what he asked for this time but he should still try right? "Oi dobe I'm going to need you to bend over on the ledge."

"WWWHHHAAAATTTTT?" Naruto's loud cry echoed though the large bathroom,and Sasuke's ears.

" you shut up?I need to clean do you perfer having someone else's cum up your ass?" The vampire enquired.

"Actually I perfer having no cum up my ass at you very much." Came the snappy reply from the the fact that hes was mumbling a long string of profanities directed at the prince the blonde was making his way over to the ledge and bending over

... was attempting to get out of the tub however his attempts were failing even without Sasuke's Vampire prince found it almost cute how badly he was trying to get away and how badly he failed at it.A smirk was forming on his porcelin face.

"Need help?"Sasuke onyx eyes were fixed on the wonderful view in front of would flash his butt everytime he managed to get a little out of the annoyed cry came from the blonde before him.

"WHO THE HELL MAKES A TUB WITH LEDGES THIS HIGH?" Naruto cried out inched closer.

"The ledges arn't high your just short."Sasuke's smirk only grew as he got closer to the struggling Naruto was jumping up Sasuke grabbed his the blonde in midair before lifting him onto the ledge and forcing him in a very compromising postion.

"WHHA-AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he felt a warm appendage lapping away at his was bending down a bit licking at Naruto's pink,abused he would poke his tounge into the blonde entrance earning him purrs from the making sure his pet wouldn't fall back into the water and ruin the mood he decided to let go of one hand that was holding Naruto's hip and moved it to Naruto's inner thiegh and started caressing his fingers would lightly brush against Naruto's the blonde he felt that he had fondled Naruto's balls enough he decided to move a little furthur up and he lightly ran a finger on the underside of Naruto's blonde twitched. Sasuke made a pleased sound while plunging his tounge further hand went from lightly running his fingers over Naruto's cock to roughly pumping was gasping and moaning,his panting became incredibly fast."Ah...almost..."The flustered pet panted.

"My name?"

"T-Teme.."

"WRONG."The vampire prince stopped his administrations instantly and let the blonde plop into the dazed and confused Naruto meekly looked up at his captor."It's Master,dobe."Sasuke decided his pet was clean enough and carried the blonde out of the water to the now clean bed and ploped him once confused Naruto was now fully aware and had an adorable pout on his tanned face.

_'That did not just did not just JUST COULD NOT HAVE JUST HAPPENED!' _The silly blonde had finally realized that yes he had been turned on by that bastard of a prince.

"Your gonna start exorcising my mansion tomarrow." The Vampire prince just tried to sufficate himself with a nearby pillow.

Fullmoonnight: Wow I bet you hate me now It was nothing but a we gonna finally get some plot going in the next chapter? BY GOD I HOPE SO. As the author I can only hope I know what to write XD How sad.I hope that there are no grammar mistakes in this but pfft of course there always is.

THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY SINCE THE BEGINNING AND TO THOSE THAT HAVE STARTED READING THIS STORY JUST THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS WILLINGLY READING THIS.


End file.
